Elodie, The Unclaimed
by selcis
Summary: Elodie Petit is the daughter of Up-and-coming artist Amy petit. When a Freak Plane crash Kills her mum and many others, She travels across the country to find "Camp half-blood"


Hi guys! I decided to clean my slate here on FF, so here's a new story. Yes, she's French, but so you understand what she's saying, I'm writing In Her POV in English. Enjoy.

ASTRAIOS

I knew the risk I was taking, sneaking out of the house the night before my mum and I were set to leave for America, but I took it. Barefooted, I jumped out my window, over the fence and I was gone.

!#$%^&*(

I guess I should introduce myself. My name Is Elodie Petit, which doesn't fit at all, as I'm 5'6. I'm 13, Have eyes the colour of mist, and Black hair. My Dad left my mum when she told him she was going to have me, so I never got to meet him. It's probably for the best, though, because I have ADHD And Dyslexia.

I live in Auvergne, France (I speak little English, I'm a true-blue frenchie) with my mum, Amy Petit. She makes a living as an amateur Artist and she can do anything from Paint to sculpt to sketch. She takes the Surname "petit' quite literally; she stands at a mere 5'2. She looks nothing like me, however, With Blond Hair, Green eyes, and a smattering of freckles across her tanned face.

Anyway, I was sad because we were moving from our quaint Farmhouse, with lush fields of green grass to New York, with little to no room for even a Window box. One second my mum's Manager calls her, the next we're packing our bags.

"Honey, this is an opportunity to Expand your horizons, to see new sights!" my mum tried to sympathise as we started Disassembling my Marvelous room. It was painted deep blue, with 2,541 Glowing Stars on the walls in the shapes of constellations, a bookshelf that was floor to ceiling, And the Rat hotel. (That's what I called Lord Bentley, my rat's house).

"I know, Mum. I'm just… going to miss Mrs. Poupre." (She was My Greek/Astrology teacher.) I enjoyed being able to travel throughout central Europe with my mum, going anywhere from A fashion show, where my mum was Taking photos, to a Daft punk Show, so my mum could sketch Thomas Bangalter and Guy-Manuel de-homem christo for a Magazine. Needless to say, Their Music still rendered me speechless.

"Well, I promise the moment we touch down in New York, YOU can go shopping, alright?"

"Fine."

!#$%^&*(

We're on the plane now.

Needless to say, I've been listening to my I-pod for 4 and a half hours (**AN:** Just pretend it's a super-jet, okay?), and observing the passengers. There's this funny Boy who keeps staring at me, though. He has Green eyes, Pale skin, and Hair the colour of wet straw. He's wearing a bright orange tee-shirt that says Camp Half – Something, but I Can't see the final word Because of His Jacket.

"Bonjour, les passengers. Nous allons rencontrer quelques turbulences. S'il vous plaît ne bouge pas et la ceinture de sécurité pour votre propre sécurité." (Hello, Passengers. We will encounter some turbulence. Please stay seated and buckle up for your own safety) me being My ADHD Self, I didn't, as I don't care to listen to Authority. I was going to regret that decision in about 10 minutes.

After 6 minutes of turbulence, something funny happened. I had resorted to looking out my window. It seemed like a ton of birds were flocking to the engines and oddly enough actually flying into the Jet-Blowy-things. They were a lovely and menacing Silver with Beady red eyes. I giggled internally as I thought about how much I imagined they looked like Stymphalian birds they looked like.

"Hey mom, Look;" I giggled, Stymphalian birds." My mum stared at them for a minute, and then turned Pale. I didn't get the chance to ask her why, though, because at that moment, one of the engines exploded. For one moment, Time seemed to stop, then in a toplike fashion, the plane spiraled towards the ground. I don't remember much from this, but I remember everyone screaming. I remember Clinging to my mum. I remember screaming. Then, I remember nothing.

!#$%^&*(

Ok, so don't kill me for leaving you at a cliffie. I couldn't resist. Expect the next chapter up this week or next. ;) Also; What god Should be her Father? I'm looking at more of the Minor gods, So no "OMG PICK APOLLO YOU ASSWIPE" Or "GO FOR POSEIDON HE SOUNDS SOOOO HOT IN THE BOOKS", Please. -.-

-Sharpiegirl-


End file.
